Dango
by Red-volution
Summary: Sakura ngotot. Tapi Shinachiku lebih ngotot lagi. Dan Naruto? Ayah muda itu akan tetap mendukung setiap langkah jagoan kecilnya, meski sang ibu keras kepala/Special for Naruto's birthday, RnR?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING(s):** Typo's, OOC, short, gaje, boring, and many more

 **Don't like? Just click back button, close button, or shut down your device!**

I

I

I

v

Sakura menatap bungkusan kecil suatu jajanan yang ia beli ketika berbelanja tadi. Seulas senyum kecil tertoreh dibibir tipisnya ketika membayangkan seperti apa reaksi yang ditunjukan putranya ketika ia menunjukan bungkusan ini.

Yah, bungkusan kecil itu adalah salah satu jajanan favoritnya, selain _anmitsu_. Jadi tak heran jika putranya juga menyukainya. Turunan darinya.

Tangan mulusnya memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk, langsung beranjak menuju ke ruang makan kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

"Fuuh!" Naruto meniup pelan uap panas yang menguar dari _cup_ ramennya. Ia arahkan sumpit kayu yang dipegangnya untuk mengangat helaian mie sebelum ikut meniupnya pula agar cepat berkurang panasnya.

Sepasang iris hijau bulat menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin. "Paa..."

Naruto menoleh. Pria itu berkedip dua kali sebelum melempar cengiran lebar pada sang putra. "Maaf Shina, ibumu bisa menghajarku jika memberimu ramen."

Shinachiku membesengut. Namikaze muda itu menampakan raut kekesalan yang terlihat begitu imut dimata ayahnya.

"Hahaha!" Tangan besar sang ayah menangkup dan mengacak rambut pirang pendek diatas kepala bocah itu. "Tunggu beberapa tahun lagi. Setidaknya sampai kau mau makan sayur dulu, itu yang ibumu katakan." Sahut Naruto. Terkekeh sejenak saat wajah putranya menampakan rasa... mual.

Dasarnya anak-anak, sulit makan sayuran, benar kan?

" _Tadaima_!" Dua sosok pirang itu menoleh kearah pintu dapur. Disana berdiri nyonya besar dikeluarga kecil ini. Sosok wanita berambut pink sebahu itu merentangkan kedua tanganya melebar, seakan menunggu seseorang memeluknya.

"Maa... maa!" Shinachiku kegirangan. Sepasang tangan mungil itu meraih-raih kedepan. Kaki-kaki montoknya terayun-ayun cepat. Sakura menghampiri sang putra yang duduk dikursi tingginya. Meletakan belanjaan yang ditenteng dengan dua tanganya asal dilantai.

"Sayang, baru ditinggal satu jam sudah semanja ini, hm?" Ibu muda itu menggesekan hidung mancungnya ke hidung mungil putranya yang tampan. Menghasilkan tawa riang yang menentramkan hati kedua orang tuanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengajaknya belanja juga sesekali." Naruto menyeruput mie-nya.

Sakura menoleh sekilas. "Cuaca dingin dimusim gugur tidak baik untuknya." Lalu kembali menghadap 'duplikat' Naruto itu. "Iyakan sayang?" Sekarang wanita cantik itu menciumi pipi putranya dengan gemas.

"Dia itu anak laki-laki. Jangan terlalu over-protektif padanya. Bagaimana kalau jadi manja nanti?"

Sakura menoleh kearah sang suami. Mendengus kesal ketika tahu meski sejak tadi pria itu terus mengajaknya bicara tapi tetap tak kehilangan fokus dari makanan yang ia anggap 'makanan para dewa' itu... Makanan para dewa... Jika dipikir-pikir, berlebihan sekali sepertinya. Memangnya ada makanan dewa yang di bungkus dalam kemasan instan?

"Tidak! Aku yakin Shina- _kun_ tidak akan jadi anak yang manja."

Naruto menaikan bahu. Lantas menyeruput mie-nya dengan suara keras.

 **SLUURPP**

Shinachiku bergerak aneh digendongan Sakura. Satu tangan kecilnya menjulur dan mencengkram-cengkram kearah sang ayah...

... Oh tidak... Tidak boleh!

Dengan cepat wanita berkulit putih itu memutar tubuh. Memblokir pandangan anaknya dari makanan yang dimakan suaminya. Membuat pria pirang itu menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. Beberapa helai mie menggantung di satu sudut bibirnya ketika ia berhenti mengunyah.

Sakura menatap lembut iris hijau turunan darinya itu. "Shina- _kun_ belum boleh makan ramen. Karena itu Mama membelikanmu..." Sakura berjongkok, masih sambil menggendong putranya, meraih satu tusuk-

"Tadaaa!" Sakura mengayun-ayunkannya perlahan.

Shinachiku berbinar. Sambil tangannya terulur kedepan, ia merengek dengan bahasa yang hanya diketahui olehnya sendiri. Namun tanpa nurani seorang ibu pun Sakura tahu jelas kalau putranya menginginkan kue bulat-bulat kecil itu.

"Kalau mau, katakan dulu apa nama kue ini."

Shinachiku mengedipkan matanya dengan polos. Ia cukup sering memakan kue itu. Rasanya manis dan kenyal. Tapi ia tidak tahu disebut apa kue bulat kecil yang ditusuk itu.

Untunglah Sakura paham. Ia tidak pernah memberitahu apa nama kue ini sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan mengajarkan putranya berbicara setelah momen _first word_ bocah itu yang membuatnya terharu. Ibu mana yang tak tersentuh ketika kata yang keluar untuk pertama kali dari anaknya adalah 'maa...maa'.

"Namanya, daaa-ngo."

"Aaa..." Shinachiku bersuara, menirukan tuntunan sang ibu. Mulutnya terbuka menampakan beberapa gigi pertamanya.

"Ya! Daaa-ngo."

"Aaa-"

 **Slurrpp**

Tiba-tiba sang ayah muncul dihadapanya dengan suara seruputan yang menegaskan betapa nikmatnya makanan seperti helaian dengan rasa yang enak itu.

"Biarkan saja Papamu. Ayo lanjutkan lagi, daaa..."

"Aaa..."

Sakura sumringah menanti kelanjutannya.

"... menn!"

"..."

...E-eeh? Apa kata Shinachiku tadi?

"Aaa... menn!" Bocah itu bertepuk tangan kecil begitu berhasil menuntaskan sebuah kata. Namun bukan nama makanan yang diharapkan sang ibu, melainkan nama makanan yang dimakan sang ayah yang disuarakannya.

"Tu-tunggu! Bukan seperti itu Shina- _kun_! Yang benar itu dango! Bukan ramen!"

"Aaa-menn!"

Naruto terkekeh. Mengelus puncak kepala putranya.

"Kau yang mengajarinya, kan?" Sakura mendesis.

"Tidak, tuh."

Sakura mendudukan Shinachiku kembali ketempatnya. Bocah itu masih terus mencoba meraih dango yang ada ditangan ibunya. Sedikit membuat Sakura kesal, putranya terus menyebut 'ramen' dan bukannya 'dango'.

"Katakan dulu dengan benar." Sahut wanita itu sedikit frsutasi.

"Aaa-menn!" Tawa Naruto menggelegar lepas begitu saja. Memperburuk suasana hati istrinya yang tengah kalut.

Sakura menoleh, giginya bergemeletuk serta urat didahinya berkedut-kedut serasa ingin pecah. "Diam kau! Lain kali jangan makan ataupun menyinggung sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ramen didepan putraku!"

"Hei, dia juga putraku tahu! Memangnya apa salahnya jika dia penyuka ramen sepertiku!?"

Sakura mendengus keras. Menyerah mengajari anaknya mengatakan 'dango'. Ia memberikan kue itu yang langsung disambut gembira oleh Shinachiku. Ia berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang.

"A-apa?" Gagu Naruto.

"Kita sudah sepakat bahwa Shina- _kun_ tidak boleh makan ramen sebelum mau makan sayur, kan?"

"Yaa... kalau dia memang suka lebih baik tidak usah dikekang. Kau saja selalu memberinya makanan kesukaanmu, kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Ramen itu tidak sehat! Selain itu aku bisa gila jika ada dua maniak ramen dirumah ini!"

"Aaa-ngo!" Tak ada yang sadar jika Shinachiku berhasil mengucapkan frasa yang Sakura ajarkan saking sibuknya berdebat. Bocah itu terkikik geli dan kembali mengunyahi kuenya. Melihat ayah dan ibunya berdebat kecil untuk sesuatu... yang tak begitu penting sebenarnya.

"Hah! Terserah!" Dengan satu teriakan yang membuat Naruto memejamkan mata erat, Sakura memungut semua belanjaannya lalu berjalan kearah kulkas disudut ruangan.

"Aaa-ngo!" Naruto tersentak. Mengalihkan atensinya pada sang putra. "Apa tadi katamu?"

"Aaa-ngo!" Shinachiku berujar sedemikian senang, mengayun-ayunkan kue dango-nya yang dibeberapa titik sudah tak utuh lagi.

Sang ayah balita pirang itu berkedip sesaat sebelum tertawa renyah lalu mendekati sang putra, berjongkok didepan kursi tingginya. "Andai saja kau mengatakan itu sejak tadi, pasti ibumu tidak akan semarah itu."

Naruto menengokan kepalanya kebelakang. Tersenyum jahil sebelum beralih lagi keputranya. "Papa titip ini sebentar, ya?" Pria itu meletakan ramen cup yang tersisa setengah itu dimeja kecil yang terdapat dikursi tinggi Shinachiku.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Menatap istri merah mudanya yang sibuk memasukan belanjaan semacam sayur-sayuran dan buah ke kulkas.

"Ehem- bisakah mengambilkanku minum?"

"Kenapa? Kau masih punya dua tangan, utuh, tak lecet, dan masih berfungsikan?" Naruto hampir saja terjerembab mendengarnya.

Ia terkekeh dalam hati melihat betapa menggemaskannya wanita ini bila tengah kesal dan merajuk. "Kau lucu."

Sakura memicing sedikit. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya karena masalah kecil kau bisa marah seakan tak kuberi uang belanja selama lima tahun." Gurau si kepala keluarga.

Sakura mendengus, menutup pintu kulkas setelah berhasil menuntaskan kegiatannya. "Tidak lucu."

"Benarkah? Ahahaha... jadi aku harus melakukan apa agar kau bisa tertawa? Atau paling tidak tersenyum?"

"Mungkin dengan memukuli wajah menyebalkanmu hingga babak belur bisa menghiburku." Jawab Sakura, dengan nada riang yang di rekayasa. Tak pelak membuat Naruto menekuk wajah.

"Bisa dengan cara lain?" Naruto menyeringai. Menaik turunkan alisnya... pertanda buruk.

Selang beberapa detik, Sakura merasakan tangan Naruto melingkari pinggangnya. Dan wanita itu tahu benar apa yang terjadi setelah in-

"Hmmph-"

Benar, kan? Sesuai dugaannya.

Sakura memekik tertahan saat bibir hangat suaminya menjamahi bibirnya lembut. Tanganya mencoba bekerja, membantu meloloskan diri dari jerat maut memikat Naruto. Berkali-kali ia mencoba melepaskan ciuman ini secepat mungkin sebelum ia terbawa.

Oh sial...

... Tahan sebentar Sakura...

... Tahan sebentar!

... _but, damn_! Ia kalah! Sekarang tombol 'On' di insting-nya sudah ditekan oleh Naruto. Bibirnya memacu mengikuti gerakan ciuman panas- yang sialnya kenapa tidak pernah tertangkap oleh indera penglihat Shincahiku. Hanya keberuntungan Naruto dan Sakura atau memang mereka ahli menyembunyikan hal semacam ini dari putra mereka?

Setelah saling menghisap, mendominasi, bahkan- umm, menggunakan lidah juga... mereka mengakhiri sesi ciuman panjang itu. Menyisakan jejak rona dipipi Sakura serta cengiran lebar dari Naruto yang ia ketahui sebagai pertanda. Pertanda ia kalah.

"Haha! Seharusnya kau senang baik Shinachiku mengatakan 'ramen' ataupun 'dango' yang jelas ia berhasil menguasai kata itu, kan? Bersyukur dia memiliki sikap pantang menyerahku dan sikap keras kepalamu. Kau seharusnya bangga berkat usaha kerasnya untuk belajar mengatakan sebuah kata."

"Iya-iya, dasar cerewet!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Anak kita akan selalu menjadi sumber keceriaan dan kebahagiaan kita. Kau bahkan benar-benar terharu sampai menangis mendengar kata pertamanya yang memanggilmu 'maa-maa'.

Cengiran itu semakin melebar, lebih-lebih lagi karena bidadari merah mudanya sudah tersenyum lagi. "Haha!"

 **Plokk**

Masih sambil merangkul mesra, kepala suami-istri itu menoleh ke direksi yang sama. Pada putra mereka yang tengah duduk anteng sambil... ohh...

Sakura memasang wajah horor. Melepaskan rengkuhannya dan berjalan mendekati putranya selangkah demi selangkah. Tepat dibawah kursi tinggi bocah itu ada cup ramen Naruto yang sudah tumpah...namun bukan itu titik permasalahannya.

Permasalahan sebenarnya adalah... Shinachiku memasukan helaian mie di satu tangannya yang Sakura yakini berasal dari cup ramen Naruto lalu mengunyahnya. Dari mulut hingga pipi tembamnya dipenuhi belepotan kuah serta beberapa _topping_ yang belum sempat Naruto makan.

Balita itu meringis sebelum bergilir menyantap kue dango-nya lagi.

"Naruto..."

"U-umm... s-sepertinya aku harus ketoilet..."

 **Sringg**

"TUNGGU KAUUU!"

"HUWAAA!"

Sakura mengejar Naruto yang berlari keluar dari ruang makan yang merangkap dapur.

Sebenarnya mendengar keributan itu membuat Shinachiku penasaran. Ingin ia merangkak kesana dan melihatnya secara langsung andaikan bisa. Tapi, ia sekarang lebih memilih berkonsentrasi pada 'aaa-ngo' dan 'aaa-men' yang ada dimejanya.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Tanjoubi Omedetou buat Uzumaki Naruto!^^**

 **Meski buat ultahnya Naruto tapi fic diatas yang gak ada sangkut-pautnya sama ulang tahun, iyakan? But, biar aja deh, hehe^^ Review please?**

 _ **See you next time^^**_


End file.
